


Зима на краю земли

by EstateGiallo



Series: Recogedores de los gatitos [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Farsantes
Genre: M/M, RPF, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstateGiallo/pseuds/EstateGiallo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вбоквел к "Собирателям котят". Иногда не так просто научиться доверять друг другу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо бете Xenya-m.

А потом настал день, когда отвертеться было уже невозможно. Не потому что Бенхамин уговаривал или просил, нет, тот даже не намекал никоим образом. Просто так было нечестно, а Хулио не мог играть нечестно, и вообще не мог играть. Во всяком случае, не с Бенхамином. Не с ним.

И, в конце концов, если он решится на это сам, это будет как-то… более предсказуемо? Возможно, более предсказуемо.

Решиться-то он решился, а вот как сказать об этом Бенхамину, совершенно не представлял. То есть, разумеется, он прекрасно знал, как об этом говорят, но одна мысль о том, чтобы сказать об этом самому, опускала сердце куда-то в желудок. Тогда, в первый раз, вышло спросить само собой, но теперь ситуация обрела миллион дополнительных значений. И тогда не так страшно было потерять. Сейчас же с каждым днем становилось страшнее.

С каждым утром, когда они — вот уже третью неделю — просыпались в одной постели и Бенхамин тянулся к нему: поцеловать, куда угодно, в щеку, в шею, в плечо. С каждым вечером, когда Хулио возвращался с работы и на несколько мгновений останавливался около дома, вглядываясь в непривычно освещенные окна, или когда оставлял дверь мастерской открытой, чтобы услышать голос Бенхамина, едва тот, вернувшись со съемок, позовет его.

Да, надо поскорее покончить с этой двусмысленностью. В таких ситуациях либо да, либо нет, и чем дольше они не разрешаются, тем хуже. И у него есть целый вечер на то, чтобы придумать, как… Тем более что это будет очень подходящий вечер. И, в конце концов, вдруг действительно все опять скажется само собой?

Вечер был особенный, потому что Бенхамин пригласил его в ресторан. Первая попытка выйти на люди вдвоем, неизбежный риск, к тому же, в то место, где они наверняка попадутся кому-нибудь на глаза. Но это был не просто ужин. Две недели назад в сети появились фотографии целующихся Бенхамина и Каролины, их апрельская неделя в Европе — короткие каникулы для детей. Разумеется, газетчики тут же кинулись обсуждать возвращение блудного мужа в лоно семьи, да и грязи в адрес Хулио — при том, что до сих пор их связь ничем не была подтверждена, — тоже вылили предостаточно. Бенхамин не знал, что ему делать. Откровенных интервью по поводу отношений он давать не собирался ни в ближайшем будущем, ни в далеком — «не потому что мне стыдно и я предпочитаю скрывать, а потому что это мое, личное, наше, потому что я хочу оберегать это от всех посторонних глаз», но короткими безликими комментариями журналисты не удовлетворялись. В то же время даже сказать всего лишь четкое «да, мы вместе» означало отрезать все пути назад. Репутация обоих, которая и так находилась под сомнением, будет разрушена окончательно. И все же Бенхамин уговорил Хулио это сделать. Не то чтобы сразу, но хотя бы в несколько шагов. Тем более надо прояснить все окончательно, и тогда, возможно, следующая ступень каминг-аута не понадобится.

Не то чтобы Хулио этого боялся. Его роли в какой-то степени подготовили его. Мать, которая непонятно каким образом и сильно задним числом узнала о Хустино, уговаривала Хулио не делать этого при ее жизни, но она уже несколько лет как умерла. Да он и тогда, с Хустино, уже, кажется, был готов. Вздохнул облегченно спустя какое-то время после того, как пережил расставание, это да, — к переменам в окружении все же относился тяжело, но это не означало, что не мог с ними справиться. А уж сейчас к геям относились более чем терпимо. Друзья однозначно от него бы не отвернулись. И даже не друзья вряд ли бы смогли высказываться под общим пристальным взглядом, осуждающим нетолерантность.

А сам вечер… Хулио настолько нравилось быть в компании Бенхамина везде, что соединить это с приятной обстановкой и, может быть, даже притвориться, что в этом нет ничего необычного… И он хотел этого, да, выйти с ним. Те два дня в Сантьяго, и потом — еще два вечера через месяц, и в марте еще один, он бесконечно перебирал их в памяти. Идти рядом, иногда задевая друг друга, украдкой подержаться за руки, выпить вина из одного бокала, целоваться, пока никто не видит, в вечернем парке. Рядом с мальчишкой и самому чувствовать себя мальчишкой. И говорить, болтать без умолку, обсуждать все на свете и смеяться — по каждому пустяковому поводу — бесконечно.

Еще бы он этого не хотел. Дома все было немного другим. Там как будто бы за все пока отвечал Хулио, и расслабляться настолько оказывалось невозможным.

Мальчишка заехал за ним в половине шестого — сегодня на редкость рано освобождались оба, если не считать того, что Хулио практически отменил ради этого занятие. Найти нового ассистента он так и не нашел, а вести все группы был все же не в состоянии. Впрочем, еще полгода назад он именно так бы, пожалуй, и сделал — вел бы сам. Но сейчас это тоже было бы нечестно.

Бенхамин был в белой рубашке и коричневом пиджаке, в таком цивилизованном виде, будто собирался делать ему предложение. Хулио сел в машину и несколько мгновений просто смотрел на мальчишку.

— Когда ты так смотришь на меня, мне кажется, ты сейчас скажешь «давай не поедем»! Я прав?

— Нет, — Хулио протянул руку и погладил Бенхамина по щеке.

Тот вздохнул:  
— Я очень нервничаю, знаешь?

— Ну, мы не будем делать ничего неприличного, — Хулио улыбнулся. Ему так и хотелось сказать «Малыш», но он знал, что Бенхамин терпеть не мог это обращение.

— В этом и проблема. Мы словно опять начнем притворяться, а я больше не могу.

Где-то Хулио это уже слышал.

— И в чем притворство? В том, чтобы соблюдать правила приличия и не брать меня за руку? Да брось…

Он вспомнил, что до сих пор сидит в очках, стащил их и засунул в карман куртки, которая, безусловно, и на четверть не была такой приличной, как чей-то пиджак.

— Но если бы ты был девушкой, я бы взял тебя за руку. При всех. И это было бы естественно.

— А я бы позволил? — засмеялся Хулио. — Бенхамин, ну посмотри на меня. Я бы позволил?!

— Нет, наверное, — тот тоже засмеялся, утыкаясь лицом в руль. — Я просто нервничаю. Прости. Надо было просто дать исчерпывающее интервью, что мы не сходимся с Каролиной опять.

— И объяснить, что ты поцеловался с ней случайно, потому что она застала тебя врасплох…

— Черт! Это не лучше, ты прав. Ладно, поехали. Это просто ужин, и это не касается никого, кроме нас. И я собираюсь появляться с тобой везде, где я хочу появляться с тобой. В том числе в театре Колон.

— Ух ты, какой горячий! — Хулио просто налюбоваться на Бенхамина не мог.

— Не обращайся со мной, как с маленьким ребенком! — Бенхамин съехал в боковую улицу и остановил машину.

Наверное, он хотел курить. Но Хулио не дал ему выйти, привлек к себе, обнял, поцеловал, куда попал — в скулу, над ухом.

Бенхамин выдохнул, расслабляясь:   
— Нет, я в храбрецы ни к черту не гожусь. Только и гожусь, как кто-то сказал, на то, чтобы вилять бедрами.

— Ну, ты ими очень соблазнительно виляешь…

— И это все? Все, что во мне есть, Хулио?

— В тебе? — он улыбнулся и снова поцеловал его, пробуя губами, языком кожу за ухом. — Иногда мне кажется, что в тебе так много солнца, что оно могло бы обогреть весь город. И тогда я удивляюсь, что ты греешь только меня.

Бенхамин вздохнул. И рассмеялся:   
— Солнце, виляющее бедрами. Ладно, поехали в ресторан.


	2. Chapter 2

Волновался он, впрочем, совершенно напрасно. Репетиция, что называется, удалась. Никого из знакомых не встретили, посидели в приятном месте с тихой музыкой. Хулио был совершенно расслаблен, и Бенхамин спрашивал себя, как он может быть так спокоен.

Впрочем, тот, как гений, мог позволить себе многое. А его уже прокатили с одной хорошей ролью только из-за слухов. Хулио он, конечно, об этом не сказал, хотя очень хотелось. Но в этом словно было бы какое-то обвинение. Может быть, потом… Хулия, конечно, заходила со всех сторон, намекая, что лучше бы ему было делиться всем, но он надеялся с этим справиться и сам.

С Хулио ему уже хватило истории с поцелуями. Заметку он увидел утром, а у Хулио, как назло, телефон был отключен весь день. У него же самого были съемки. Конечно, он много чего ожидал после этого. Даже представил, как Хулио без объяснений выставит его вещи за дверь, и он будет сидеть на пороге, пока тот не сжалится, чтобы впустить его обратно. После съемок он еще часа два ходил по городу, пока Хулио не позвонил и не спросил, где он. И его голос звучал так нарочито спокойно, что у Бенхамина все перевернулось внутри от понимания, каким он был болваном. Он весь день думал только о себе и ни разу — о Хулио.

Бенхамин не помнил, как домчался домой, помнил, как вбежал в гостиную, — Хулио сидел на диване, обняв подушку, и читал что-то, распечатанное на листах формата А4. Он был в очках, и это, как всегда, делало его лицо особенно беззащитным.

«Прости», — сказал Бенхамин с порога.

Хулио посмотрел на него с недоумением, и у Бенхамина отлегло от сердца. Если тот способен был уйти так в работу, то явно ничего страшного не происходило. Он сел на диван рядом с Хулио. Тот немного отодвинулся, словно не знал, чего ожидать.

— Ты в курсе? — спросил Бенхамин.

— В курсе чего? Что у тебя опять роман с твоей женой?

— Нет никакого романа.

— Да уж, наверное, нет, — фыркнул Хулио. — Это в тот день ты напился до чертиков, звонил мне на работу и говорил, как тебе невыносимо и хочется сбежать?

— Да, наверное.

— Хорошо. А теперь дай мне, пожалуйста, поработать.

В общем и целом, искушение подумать, что на этом все объяснения закончились, было велико, и Бенхамин так и подумал. Пошел спокойно сначала на кухню, потом принимать душ.  
Кричал Хулио уже ночью, когда Бенхамин проснулся, понял, что он в постели все еще один и пошел на кухню. Хулио пил кофе, с той же распечаткой в руках, и когда Бенхамин спросил, что случилось, тут и началось.

— Никогда! Слышишь, никогда! Не ври мне больше никогда!

Хулио прошел мимо него, и Бенхамин только услышал, как в глубине дома хлопнула дверь мастерской. Это была запретная территория. И все-таки он туда пошел. Выждал минут десять — надеясь, что Хулио хоть немного остынет, и отправился наверх. Постоял под дверью, робко поскребся, попросил разрешения войти. Пару минут ничего не происходило, и он поскребся еще. Потом дверь распахнулась. Хулио отступил и наклонился над столом, дыша так тяжело, как будто пробежал хороший кросс.

Бенхамин осторожно приблизился — не оттолкнет ли — и обхватил руками, прижимаясь к вздыбленной спине.

— Мне не нужен никто, кроме тебя, знаешь? И если бы я хоть на минуту предполагал, что… — он махнул рукой.

Объяснять все свои соображения казалось глупым. И стыд, конечно же, — но не за то, что сделал, поскольку это все и вправду вышло нечаянно, а за то, что так попался. И досада на себя, что с Каролиной опять не до конца все закрыл, и она, видимо, рассчитывала на эту поездку именно как на попытку возобновить отношения, хоть он сто раз сказал, что нет и нет. И желание не вмешивать Хулио в их дела.

Но больше объяснять и не пришлось. Дальше все случилось прямо там, в мастерской, на столе — Бенхамин никогда бы не подумал, что такое вообще возможно. Но Хулио, наверное, это было необходимо. Тут не до правил, главное — утвердить свои права… Бенхамин и не думал протестовать, да и при других обстоятельствах перед подобным напором устоял бы вряд ли. Он, конечно, знал, что Хулио — темпераментный, но чтобы так!..

Вообще странные у них были отношения. После того случая Бенхамин вроде бы чувствовал себя немного собственностью. Но в то же время четко ощущал уязвимость Хулио — уйди он сейчас, тот разобьется, словно хрустальная фигурка, сделанная на заказ. Иногда, когда они сходились дома вдвоем и пили кофе или ужинали, Бенхамин ловил на себе внимательный взгляд — Хулио будто не мог насмотреться, изучал его про запас, на тот случай, если все опять вдруг закончится.

Закончится. Он поднял взгляд от бокала с вином — Хулио вновь смотрел на него именно так. Как будто сейчас все еще были времена «грязной войны» и он, Бенхамин, мог исчезнуть в любой момент.

«Я люблю его, — подумал он. — Как же я люблю его».

Внутри все дрожало от нежности и боли — той, которая понятна только людям, заставшим военные режимы.

«Я люблю его. И…» Да, кажется, сегодня он решится попросить вновь. Потому что так же больно, когда ты не можешь проявлять себя в полную силу и в этом. И, кажется также, что Хулио не сможет ему отказать. После таких вот взглядов — не сможет.

Забыться самому и заставить забыть.

Он улыбнулся, вытащил из подставки салфетку и достал ручку:   
— Давно хотел это сделать!

— Что - это? Что ты пишешь?

Он увидел, что Хулио занервничал. Должно быть, тогда его эта игра с салфетками напрягала не меньше.

— Как что? Все пары заканчивают одинаково, все такое. Должен же я хоть как-то закрыть незакрытую сюжетную линию, если сценаристы так слажали. И вообще — думаешь, мне легко было, когда ты целовался с Пффеннингом?

Хулио издал глубокий вздох. Это тоже иногда болело, Бенхамин знал. Воспоминания о том, что могло бы быть и во что все это превратили.

— Ну давай, приревнуй меня ко всем моим партнерам! — в голосе Хулио послышалась досада. Однако он с ней быстро справился: — Все равно в итоге все досталось тебе.

— Угу.

«Не все пары заканчивают одинаково». Он улыбнулся и добавил кое-что, что напрашивалось само собой.

— Покажи! — Хулио с явным нетерпением протянул руку.

— Потом прочитаешь! Нееет, я сказал «потом»! — Бенхамин со смешком спрятал салфетку в карман.

Хулио убрал руку, откинулся на спинку стула, вздергивая подбородок и возвращая себе независимый вид. И контроль над территорией тоже.

Нет, кажется, сегодня лучше не рисковать. Бенхамин вздохнул, досадуя на самого себя. Похоже, он опять все испортил. Хулио смотрел безразлично, безразлично передал ему принесенный счет. 

Бенхамин принялся расплачиваться, изо всех сил притворяясь, что очень интересуется цифрами. Но потом не выдержал и поднял взгляд. Он понимал, что не может скрыть обиду, но вдруг подумал, что ему все равно. Что он устал от этих моментов, когда Хулио вдруг мгновенно становится закрытым и чужим. И никогда не знаешь, когда это начнется…  
Действительно ли они смогут быть вместе дольше, чем несколько месяцев? Порой так очевидно, как мало между ними общего, и кажется, что они вообще как будто с разных полюсов.

— Анималито, — сказал Хулио.

— Что? — Бенхамин заморгал.

— Анималито, — Хулио улыбнулся, и все сомнения разом разбились о выражение его лица.   
Оно словно бы говорило: «Ну что ты там себе выдумал, глупый ребенок? Ты же видишь, что вот он я, здесь, не ухожу никуда и весь твой».

И, как будто этого было мало, Хулио протянул руку и погладил его пальцы, так нежно и бережно, словно он, Бенхамин, был птицей, за которой тот охотился целый век и наконец с большим трудом приручил.

Бенхамин опустил голову, чувствуя, как краснота расползается по щекам. Все же не стоило ему пить. От поглаживаний Хулио внутри рождались острые, болезненные, невыносимо приятные вспышки. Официант принес сдачу и ушел, но Бенхамин знал, что ни за что не повернет головы.

— Пойдем домой, анималито, а? — предложил Хулио. — Пойдем домой.

Миллион лет, подумал Бенхамин вдруг. У них есть миллион лет, и они проведут их вместе. Потому что вот так срослось. И потому что иначе даже не может быть.


	3. Chapter 3

Дома Бенхамину захотелось кофе. Хулио пить ничего не стал, устроился напротив стола, оперся спиной о раковину. 

Бенхамин с довольно бессмысленным видом несколько минут водил ложкой в чашке.

— Может быть, тебе лучше в душ?

— А? Нет, меня не развезло. В Чили, знаешь, насчет алкоголя за рулем куда строже, так что я привык себя контролировать. Я просто задумался.

— О чем?

— Обо всем. О наших отношениях. О том, как все началось. О том, что было тогда, на съемках. Почему все сложилось, как сложилось. Я очень часто пытался понять, почему так все произошло… Кстати, вот Хулия говорит, что иногда можно понять, что происходит, через подсознательную выгоду. Что не проблема или боль имеет значение, а то, что мы извлекаем из нее. Чем тебе было выгодно, чтобы моего героя убили?

— Хм. Вот как? — Хулио задумался. — Наверное, подсознательно увидел в этом способ сказать, что стоит выбирать жизнь, каким бы прекрасным, каким бы ошеломляющим ни было прошлое. Что если мы считаем себя должными прошлому, то мы умираем вместе с ним. Цепляемся за идеал великой любви, а в итоге просто становимся неблагодарными, глухими к тому, что дарит нам жизнь прямо сейчас. К другим людям. И неблагодарными к памяти того, кто нас любил. Ибо они, если любили, точно хотели видеть нас счастливыми. И что никто не обязан платить будущим за прошлое.

— Камила тоже цеплялась за идеал любви. А Габриэла - за то, что ей чего-то не додали родители. И в этом смысле она тоже платила будущим за прошлое, — заметил Бенхамин.

— Да.

— И Ана в первой половине сериала — за идеал семьи и того, как с ней должны обращаться мужчины. Но это трудно иногда — отпустить прошлое, потому что нужен новый смысл жизни.

— Мне кажется, труднее искать его не в людях, а создавать самому. Собственно, я считаю, что это самая главная задача мыслящего человека — создать свой смысл. Потому что все остальные смыслы недолговечны.

— Его можно найти в себе, — согласился Бенхамин. — Как я это сделал сейчас. Но мало кто решается на это. И общество не заточено под то, чтобы люди искали смысл в себе. Потому что любая система страшится изменений. Прости, я перебил тебя.

Хулио помолчал.

— И мне хотелось сказать, что любовь нельзя ставить выше человека и никто не обязан платить за то, что его любят. Потому что под любовью мы понимаем многое, но только то, что не требует платы или расплаты, — это любовь.

— Вышло?

— Что?

— Сказать. У тебя вышло сказать, что ты хотел? — Бенхамин спрятал половину лица за чашкой, но в его голосе явно слышалась усмешка.

Хулио фыркнул.

— Ты же знаешь, что из этого вышло. Без тебя не вышло ничего. И, конечно, я до последнего надеялся, что они решат тебя не убивать, что вы как-то договоритесь.

— Но ты не сделал ничего!

— Хочешь переложить на меня ответственность?

— Нет.

— Тебе не кажется, что это вообще не моя задача была — решать, что будет с другими героями? Если бы твоего героя «уехали», я бы остался без экранной пары, и это нечем было бы заполнить. Кроме того, наша история, история Педро и Гильермо, уже сложилась, в каком-то смысле она уже была закончена, и развивать ее было некуда. Если бы вторая часть строилась на твоем отсутствии из-за козней Мигеля — это был бы самый обыкновенный сериал низкого качества, которых хоть пруд пруди. Вписать в эту часть появление нового героя, создать опять же банальный любовный треугольник? Бенхамин, очнись, кто выдержит сравнение с тобой?! Ты создал образ настолько яркий и глубокий, и наше с тобой взаимодействие было настолько сильным, что конкуренции просто не могло быть. При твоем присутствии в жизни Гильермо, пусть даже на расстоянии в несколько тысяч миль, я бы даже самому гениальному актеру во всей вселенной не поверил бы, сыграй он страсть к кому-то еще.

— Но в итоге все это превратилось в фарс.

— В итоге все это превратилось в фарс, — согласился Хулио. — Марио, кстати, сказал в какой-то момент: «Этот сериал превратится в дерьмо». Но Адриан и Каролина сделали ставку на твою смерть и по-своему выиграли.

— Грязно выиграли.

— Не спорю. Очень грязно. Это была демонстрация глубочайшего неуважения к зрителю, которую мне только приходилось наблюдать.

— Создав впечатление, что в этом сериале больше глубины и качества, чем на самом деле было.

— Как бы то ни было, с точки зрения управления проектами они получили то, что хотели. Интерес к сериалу сохранился. А когда все это превратилось в фарс, что я, по-твоему, мог сделать еще, чтобы исправить это хоть как-то? Только играть. Что вообще можно было сделать с тем, что ты оказался… оказался больше всего? Больше любых идей о том, что интересно или не интересно, больше любых знаний о жизни. Для меня и для всех. А мне даже отплакать твоего героя не дали, и у меня каждый раз возникало ощущение, что очередная сцена скорби — это величайшее одолжение для меня!

Бенхамин подошел к Хулио и почти сел на шкафчик рядом с ним, слегка касаясь плечом. У Хулио сбилось дыхание.

— Меня отплакать? Или того, кого ты хотел отпустить? — тихо спросил Бенхамин.

— Неважно. Тебя. — Хулио отстранился, оперся на другой шкаф, так, чтобы оказаться напротив. — А тебе? Тебе чем это было выгодно?

— Мне? — Бенхамин задумался. — Наверное, это все из-за обиды. Я до конца ожидал, что ты вмешаешься, что мне не придется брать на себя ответственность за смерть своего героя. С одной стороны, я устал от съемок, от напряжения между нами, от влечения к тебе, которое добавляло масла в огонь, от разборок с Каролиной. Я физически устал летать. Я чувствовал себя подавленным. Мне казалось, что вся моя жизнь летит под откос. С другой стороны, я не чувствовал себя способным сопротивляться Адриану тоже, настаивать на чем-то. Он был в этой своей позе «я самый великий здесь». А ты словно бы встал на его сторону, и вместо того, чтобы поддержать, обвинил во всем меня. И я сломался. У меня не хватило духа перейти через все это, сказать, что, может, мы можем сделать что-то, чтобы все-таки не убивать Педро. И я очень-очень был на тебя обижен. И мой отъезд был совершенно в духе «я пойду повешусь, чтобы вы все поняли, что потеряли». Я еще не понимал тогда, что в принципе любая обида — это «пойду повешусь, чтобы вам всем»… Мне всегда было сложно настаивать на том, чего хочу именно я. Наверное, я создал себе этот опыт, чтобы в конечном итоге научиться.

— Научился? — спросил Хулио.

— Не знаю. — Бенхамин поднял на него взгляд. — Нет, кажется, до сих пор нет. Точно так же, как я боялся, что Адриан потом сделает все, чтобы я больше не мог сниматься в Аргентине, я и сейчас боюсь, что если буду настаивать на чем-то, то наши отношения с тобой разрушатся…

— Ты так думаешь? Что это может разрушить наши отношения?

Бенхамин выдержал его взгляд:   
— Да. Может быть, ты и говоришь мне, что я оказался больше всего, и я сам порой понимаю это. Но я также понимаю, что ты привык жить один, совершенно свободно, и это твоя отдушина как человека, который слишком много отдает другим. А когда человек привык жить один, ему всегда проще отступить и не пытаться менять себя ради взаимодействия. Даже если в итоге он получил бы много приятных вещей. 

Хулио кивнул:   
— Проще. Если только он не любит.

Он сделал шаг навстречу. Бенхамин сполз со шкафчика и, помедлив секунду, подался вперед.   
И выдохнул, всем телом вжимаясь в Хулио.

А потом… потом все так и случилось — само собой.


	4. Chapter 4

Случилось-то, конечно, само собой, но не сказать, чтобы было не страшно. Просто в тот момент, когда Бенхамин выразился так ясно, а потом обрадованно и с надеждой прижался к нему, стало понятно — что или вот сейчас, или отступать навсегда. Потому что отступить на чуть-чуть без потери доверия уже невозможно. 

И Хулио погладил Бенхамина по спине и шепнул:   
— Хочешь быть сверху? 

От страха подвело живот, в глазах потемнело. В ушах шумело так, будто Хулио внезапно, безо всякого перехода, оказался прямо в центре водопада Игуасу. Но Бенхамин почти лег на него, вцепился как в последнее средство спасения, и это заставило удержаться на ногах. Хулио чувствовал, как колотится, прижимаясь к нему, чужое сердце. 

— Да. Ты же знаешь, что… — дыхание Бенхамина сбилось. 

Кажется, у него не было сил поднять голову, так и прятал бы лицо на его, Хулио, плече. 

— Ты точно? Я не хочу, чтобы это из-за меня, не хочу заставлять…

— Конечно, это из-за тебя, маленький идиот. Ты доводишь меня до безумия. Если я тебя потеряю, я сойду с ума, — пробормотал Хулио. От жаркого стыда, который вспышками разгорался внутри, полыхали даже уши. 

Понимая, что больше не может стоять, он сдвинулся назад, к шкафчику, увлекая Бенхамина за собой.

— Я хочу, чтоб каждый из нас делал только то, что ему хочется, — пробормотал тот.

— Так не бывает, солнышко. В паре так не бывает. 

— Я знаю, но я не для того уходил от Каролины, чтобы насиловать тебя. 

Хулио фыркнул. У Бенхамина сделалось несчастное лицо.

— Просто молчи и делай то, что хочешь сделать, — сказал Хулио, закрывая глаза. 

Шкаф больно врезался в поясницу. Пусть. По крайней мере, это отвлечет от чего-то другого сейчас.

— Здесь? Ты хочешь, чтобы это произошло здесь?

— Я ничего не хочу. То есть не знаю, чего хочу. Черт. Ты сверху, ты и командуй. Почему я всегда должен решать?!

Бенхамин засмеялся и принялся покрывать поцелуями его лицо. Как ни странно, это подействовало успокаивающе. А может, дело было в том, что Бенхамин ерзал по животу Хулио своим животом, а в этом случае можно только возбуждаться до огненно-золотистых чертиков, выплясывающих ритуальные пляски то ли перед глазами, то ли в голове, а думать уже нельзя.

Потом Бенхамин поцеловал его в губы, кончиком языка на секунду залез в рот, подразнил, заставив впустить и потянуться языком навстречу, но обманул и стал, целуя в шею и ключицу, расстегивать на Хулио рубашку. Вытащив ее из брюк и расправившись с пуговицами примерно до середины груди, он слегка потянул ее вниз и принялся целовать оголившиеся плечи. Горячие ладони нырнули под рубашку и начал поглаживать Хулио по спине. 

Тот застонал, откидывая голову назад. Никто и никогда не ласкал его так уверенно и настойчиво. Так собственнически. И Хулио подумал, что глупо сопротивляться, глупо переживать про верх и низ, потому что он уже принадлежит Бенхамину весь. С руками и ногами, и головой, и вот этим настолько несовершенным телом. Потому что когда так любят, не поверить, не принадлежать — нельзя. 

Бенхамин, кажется, не оставил незацелованным ни одного сантиметра груди, потом спустился ниже и облизал пупок. Хулио стонал беспомощно, извиваясь угрем под довольные смешки. И изо всех сил подаваясь навстречу животом, ибо терпеть становилось уже невозможно. 

Наконец Бенхамин расстегнул ремень и, плотоядно улыбаясь, стал стягивать с Хулио джинсы вместе с трусами. 

— Не надо! — Хулио попытался отодвинуться, но было очевидно некуда. Он вжался в шкафчик, по-идиотски прикрывая пах. 

Бенхамин выпрямился:   
— Что тебя волнует? — спросил он. 

— Эээ, день работы в одной и той же одежде? — Хулио усмехнулся и погладил Бенхамина по щеке. — Я безнадежен? 

— Нет. Но ты помнишь, как первый раз со мной? Тебя не волновало…

— Нет. Но я и не пытался…

— А я не пытаюсь. Я делаю. И меня не волнует, — жестко, почти как отрезал, сказал Бенхамин. — Доверься мне. 

«Доверься, потому что я точно знаю, что не сделаю ничего неправильного». 

Это звучало и в словах, и во взгляде, и в жестах, и когда Бенхамин сначала поцеловал Хулио в губы, присваивая его себе вновь, а потом бережно, но настойчиво отвел его руку от паха и дотронулся губами до раскрытой ладони, не покориться было нельзя. Дрожа с головы до ног, он позволил Бенхамину продолжить. Тот наконец стащил с него штаны до щиколоток, и взял его член в свою руку. 

Член уже побывал, кажется, во всех частях Бенхамина, так что ощущение было не только сильным и приятным, но и очень желанным. От ласки Хулио вытянулся всем телом и чуть подался вперед, Бенхамин резко сел на корточки и втянул головку в рот. 

Сказать, что он умел это делать, — и когда, паршивец, успел научиться? — это не сказать ничего. Хулио застонал, глотая воздух. Бенхамин вбирал член все глубже, потом выпустил его, проводя языком вдоль. Хулио глянул вниз. Как ни странно, тот совсем не выглядел развратно, скорее по-хозяйски уверенно, и эта уверенность отзывалась внутри сладкой дрожью. 

Ноги ослабли, и Хулио сам себе казался медузой, которую толкает то вперед, то назад, то в стороны слишком бурной водой. Бенхамин продолжал — то всасывал головку, то принимался ласкать член рукой, но как только возбуждение подошло к самому краю, вдруг резко выпустил член изо рта и встал. 

Такого предательства Хулио не ожидал. 

— Это все? — задыхаясь от ощущений, спросил он. Хотелось, чтобы прозвучало издевательски, но получилось немного обиженно и даже жалко.

Бенхамин засмеялся и, поцеловав его в губы, стянул свой великолепный пиджак и небрежно кинул на стул.

— Конечно, все, — сказал он. — Я ведь не собираюсь трахать тебя прямо здесь.


	5. Chapter 5

От этой небывалой наглости, дерзости, от того, каким тоном это было сказано, у Хулио даже дыхание перехватило. Только и подумал, что «каков стервец!» 

Бенхамин посмотрел на него внимательно, но не произнес ни слова и вызывающе и в то же время завораживающе медленно и плавно, как будто танцевал эротический танец, стал снимать рубашку. Хулио следовал за каждым его движением, словно змея за дудочкой индийца. 

Он знал, что стоит тому остановиться, как очарование момента будет разрушено. И все будет разрушено. 

Но ему не стоило волноваться. У Бенхамина был абсолютный слух, и он следовал невидимой мелодии с той точностью, которая, возможно, никогда не удалась бы ему самому. Это тело Бенхамина было дудочкой, и он играл на нем совершенно.

Покончив с рубашкой, тот рассеянно облизнул губы — этот жест отозвался острой горячей вспышкой в животе Хулио — и перешел к брюкам. Задержал немного ладони перед тем, как расстегнуть ремень, но ровно на ту секунду, которая не больше необходимого — будто бы сбился, но не настолько, чтобы разрушить строй. Потом быстро и резко выдернул ремень и, бросив его куда-то под стол, медленно повел ладонью вдоль ребер, лаская себя, поворачиваясь к Хулио то спиной, то животом, на котором резко обозначалась ниточка давнего шрама. Наконец отвернулся совсем, брюки скользнули с бедер, на миг открыли татуировку и самый верх ягодиц, соблазняя разрезом, и тут же Бенхамин снова поменял положение и оказался к Хулио лицом. 

Наступила пауза. Мелодия закончилась, и для того, чтобы продолжить, должна была начаться другая. Хулио вздрогнул, ощущая краем сознания, что надо что-то делать, но Бенхамин сам шагнул вперед и протянул руку, переплетая их пальцы, прижимаясь животом к животу, членом к члену. Он не целовал Хулио, просто помог выпутаться из брюк и , не отпуская ни на секунду, повел за собой в спальню. 

Хулио по дороге уже успел сравнить себя с жертвенным бараном, которого ведут на заклание, как вдруг Бенхамин резко развернулся и притиснул его к холодной стене. 

— Что?!

— Не смей убегать, слышишь? 

Всунув язык в рот Хулио, он стал орудовать там так бешено, что у Хулио помутилось в глазах. 

— Подожди, подожди, — от недостатка кислорода закружилась голова. 

— Не смей убегать от меня, сволочь, — хрипло сказал Бенхамин в самое ухо. Его горячая рука пошла вверх по спине Хулио, сминая тонкую ткань. — Ты мой, слышишь? Хрен я тебя кому уступлю. И в первую очередь - тебе самому. 

— Подожди, — пробормотал Хулио, уже не очень понимая, что происходит. Пол разъезжался под ногами. Хулио положил голову Бенхамину на плечо и в попытке устоять вцепился пальцами в его спину. — Я не собираюсь никуда уходить. 

— Конечно нет. Потому что я не позволю. Я не для того тебя столько ждал, чтоб позволить тебе куда-то уйти. 

— Я не ухожу!

— Нет конечно, но ты все время смотришь в сторону мастерской. А! — Бенхамин вдруг резко выпустил его и отступил. — Да делай что хочешь вообще! 

— Что происходит, черт побери?!

— То, что я ошибся, — Бенхамин устало прикрыл глаза и обхватил себя руками. — То, что эта роль не для меня. Я не могу вести, Хулио. У меня не получается тебя вести, потому что ты не ведешься. А это как в танго, если один нарушает распределение ролей, второй ничего не может сделать. У тебя нет доверия ко мне. Я все время чувствую, что ты ждешь чего-то плохого, если не от меня, то от ситуации вообще. Причем окончательно плохого. Это слишком большая ответственность для меня — секс с тобой. Вряд ли я, не имея никакого опыта, смогу сделать все так совершенно, чтобы переубедить тебя раз и навсегда. Так что я в это больше не играю, извини. От страха тебе не угодить выходит слишком фальшиво. 

— Бенха! 

Хулио сказал это уже удаляющейся спине. В спальне заскрипела дверь, шаги Бенхамина смолкли. Хулио сполз по стенке, закрывая глаза, вновь и вновь переживая дежавю — тот, другой уход, состоявшийся больше двадцати лет назад. 

Вот так. И нет смысла отрицать, потому что так оно и есть. Все так и есть. Разве он не ждал все это время, что Бенхамин не справится с ролью? Вместо того чтобы просто довериться и наслаждаться процессом… Ну, по крайней мере, попытаться наслаждаться. Есть же в этой гребаной позиции нижнего что-то хорошее? Потому что если нет, придется признать, что Бенхамину плохо с ним, и Хустино было плохо с ним, а к этому он точно не готов. Ну, если не в первый раз, то во второй, в третий, когда-то же наступает это пресловутое хорошо? Он просто сглупил, упираясь в эту одну попытку, все или ничего, а ведь это действительно та же роль, с ошибками и репетициями. И рано или поздно должно же начать получаться? Почему бы нет? 

И почему они не поговорили об этом, почему не обсудили ничего?.. Почему-почему — конечно же потому, что разговор об этом был слабостью, а он не должен показывать свои слабости. Только не он. 

Хулио горько усмехнулся, обхватывая голову руками. Спине было ужасно холодно, но он не мог заставить себя встать. Еще чуть-чуть, да, еще чуть-чуть - и он, конечно же, встанет, заберет из ванной халат и пойдет в мастерскую… да. Он пойдет. Он обязательно пойдет. 

Со стороны спальни послышались шаги. Хулио открыл глаза и поднял голову. Бенхамин стоял над ним с пледом в руках. 

— Поднимайся, — сказал тот жестко. — И пойдем в постель. 

Хулио чуть было не помотал головой, но это, пожалуй, стало бы еще одной, слишком большой, глупостью. 

— Все в порядке, — пробормотал он, не чувствуя сил сказать это в полный голос. Он сам себе казался невероятно жалким, но встать сейчас словно бы означало стать еще жальче. 

— Я вижу, — согласился Бенхамин и протянул руку.

Хулио вздохнул и оперся на нее, вставая. Кажется, судьба давала ему еще один шанс. И, наверное, стоило им воспользоваться.


	6. Chapter 6

В спальне, несмотря на то, что Бенхамин включил камин, зима ощущалась не меньше, чем в коридорах. Хулио, продолжая кутаться в плед, устало опустился на постель. Лампу никто из них почему-то зажигать не стал, и единственным источником света были две красных кнопки на камине. Впрочем, так легче. По крайней мере, не видно лица.

Бенхамин ушел и через несколько минут вернулся с чашкой горячего чая с молоком и специями. Хулио все это время просидел, уставившись в одну точку, ни о чем не думая. Он был слишком вымотан, чтобы думать.

— Пей.

Хулио покорно взял чай и принялся стучать зубами о край чашки. Бенхамин придвинулся к нему, осторожно, словно ожидая, что Хулио может ударить, обхватил руками. Хулио медленно выдохнул, расслабляясь, склонил голову к его плечу, показывая — не стоит бояться.

— Прости, — прошептал Бенха, прижимаясь сильнее. — Я просто… растерялся, отчаялся.   
Ведь то, что я прошу, — это какая-то малость. Но я чувствую, что не выдерживаю больше, что мне придется уйти, если… Просто это как раз за разом предавать себя, чувствовать, что ты ставишь меня ниже… да, именно поэтому, — сбивчиво закончил он.

Разомкнул руки, отлепился от Хулио и пошел куда-то к окну, в темноту, в угол.

— Я и преступником себя чувствую, будто шантажирую тебя, и просто плохим человеком, который не может принять то, что есть. Но мне так больно. Я не хочу тебя потерять, Хулио. Я знаю, что дело также и во мне, но это… одно и то же. Я не привлекаю тебя, не вызываю доверия, ты не чувствуешь меня сильным, а я не такой великий актер, чтобы это сыграть, переступить через то, что противно натуре. Не умею и не научусь. Но разве не заслуживаю? — жалобно сказал он. — Разве не заслуживаю просто по факту того, что я есть? Или по факту того, что ты подписался на эти отношения, я не знаю…

В его голосе было столько отчаяния, что Хулио подумалось, будто бы оно проникло и в него самого, расположилось где-то в животе куском холодного белого желе. Голый, обхвативший себя руками, облитый со спины светом уличного фонаря, проникавшим сквозь щель в неплотно пригнанных шторах, Бенха казался особенно беззащитным.

Мальчик, совсем мальчик, думал Хулио. Сломается без меня. И я без него. Кажется, только когда вдвоем, можно чувствовать себя настолько сильными, настолько, насколько никогда без. Желе переплавлялось в нежность, гордость — в любовь.

— Я попробую все, что ты захочешь, сьелито, — сказал он ласково. — И буду пробовать столько, сколько ты захочешь. Только сейчас иди, пожалуйста, в постель, я не хочу, чтобы ты замерз.

— Мне кажется, я уже не вижу в этом смысла, — тихо отозвался Бенхамин. — Ты не хочешь этого сейчас. Что изменится, если все получится? Ты так же не будешь хотеть этого и потом. — Он усмехнулся. — Камила привела Педро к венцу, но в итоге все кончилось убийством.

— Хочешь сказать, что после… очередного провала ты меня убьешь? — невесело поинтересовался Хулио.

— Нет, хочу лишь сказать, что сейчас мне все кажется бессмысленным.

— Не совсем, — ответил Хулио. Он чувствовал себя на удивление бодро. Чай согрел его, восстановил ясность мозга. — Ведь это всего лишь одна из форм того, как быть с тобой, а я… хочу быть с тобой.

— Да, только это не очень-то приемлемая для тебя форма.

Что ж, кажется, сегодня Бенху лучше больше не трогать… Хулио нырнул под свое одеяло. Вытянулся, закрывая глаза. Иногда нужно просто время. Всего лишь время.

Прошло уже минут десять, когда вторая половина кровати заскрипела. Бенхамин чертыхнулся, пытаясь справиться с одеялом:   
— Почему оно все время сбивается, ты не знаешь?

Наконец, судя по звукам, статус кво был восстановлен. Хулио почувствовал, как поверх него легла рука. Горячая. У Бенхамина всегда были очень горячие руки. Хулио улыбнулся, не открывая глаз, попытался поцеловать и угодил в шею. Потом перевернулся, подставляя спину. Бенхамин обнял, прижимаясь как можно плотней, касаясь ягодиц расслабленным членом.  
Было трудно признаваться в этом самому себе, но в кольце его рук было очень приятно. И чувствовать за своей спиной теплое тело - тоже. Хулио никак не мог расслабиться до конца, всегда ощущал какой-то подвох, но все равно, пусть даже так…

— Сейчас ты играешь? — спросил он.

— Что? — удивился Бенхамин.

— Ты сказал, что не можешь так играть…

— Я имел в виду, что не могу давать тебе команды. Это не мое совершенно, — Бенхамин отстранился, приподнимаясь на локте.

Хулио повернулся на спину.

— А ты начинаешь чего-то хотеть, только когда я играю в кого-то сильного и всезнающего, когда я резок с тобой, — продолжил тот. — Это возбуждает тебя.

— Меня возбуждаешь ты, — улыбнулся Хулио. — А тот, кто демонстрирует свое всезнайство, показывает свою слабость, а не силу. Так что он играет роль. А ты играешь роль играющего роль. Причем неубедительную роль. — Он закинул руки за голову. — Поэтому ты и решил, что ничего не получается. Просто не подумал о том, что роль с сюрпризом.

— Боже, ты с ума сошел! — сказал Бенха, взлохмачивая волосы. — Ты что, собираешься мне в постели читать лекции по актерскому мастерству?

— Дай подумать. Если подходить ко всему, как к роли, представить, что мы просто играем… Мы ведь в любом случае играем, человек никогда до конца не бывает честен с собой. Хотя бы потому, что ему неизвестна истина, то есть неизвестно, что на самом деле является честным. Это, конечно, мое мнение, но в данном случае лучше его взять за аксиому. Так вот, если мы просто играем… и тебе неприятна та роль, которая… Скажем так, если ты будешь сверху, то какая роль тебе приятна? Какая роль твоя?

Бенха задумался:   
— Нежного любовника? Человека, который может доставить удовольствие, может заботиться? Человека, который отдает свою любовь?

— Это твои роли. Я не знаю ответа на этот вопрос.

— Хорошо. Все это вместе.

Бенха помолчал.

— Сильного человека, — сказал он, и в его голосе зазвучало удивление. — Того, кто берет ответственность на себя. В этом ведь смысл роли верхнего, да? Просто я не там искал его, этот смысл. Ведь можно быть каким угодно нежным, но если ты готов на себя взять ответственность, ты становишься сильным. Но… мы опять в тупике, потому что моя роль — это моя роль, а для тебя это ничего не значит, и…

— Подожди, подожди.

Для верности остановив его еще и движением руки, Хулио потер пальцем подбородок. Бенхамин был прав — ни одна из ролей в нижней позиции не выглядела привлекательной. Он закрыл глаза и пробежался мысленным взглядом по порно, которое когда-либо в своей жизни смотрел, по воспоминаниям о боттомах, которых знал. Какие-то сторонние люди и те, с кем он занимался любовью сам. Но, даже если не брать того неудачника, а взять Хустино и Бенху, даже их нахождение в позиции нижнего ассоциировалось со слабостью. Контроль… проклятый контроль.

Хулио застонал от бессилия. Он не справится с этим. Нет. Ничего не получится.

— Вот видишь, все бесполезно, — горько засмеялся Бенхамин. Он сел на постели, обхватывая себя руками. — Что мы будем делать, Хулио? Что мы будем делать?

— Сейчас? — Хулио, кажется, уже был не в состоянии выдерживать всю эту возню. — Ты - не знаю, а я буду спать, — мрачно сказал он. — Утро вечера мудреней. Спокойной ночи.

Он завернулся в одеяло и, не обращая внимания на дальнейшие слова Бенхамина, вжался в подушку с твердым намерением как можно скорей провалиться в сон.


	7. Chapter 7

В тишине он пролежал пять минут. Нет, нет, тишина была вполне тихой, если и не уютной, то вполне нормальной. И всех звуков в ней было только подвывание ветра за окном (что заставляло радоваться: он здесь, под одеялом, в тепле), щелчок переключившегося в режим отдыха камина да скулеж во сне Уго, дрыхнувшего на коврике в гостиной, который пару раз донесся из-за плохо прикрытой двери. Должно быть вполне комфортно, почему бы и нет. Но за спиной сидел бодрствующий Бенха, и к концу этой самой пятой минуты Хулио стал думать, что пока в его жизни будет это лохматое нечто, покоя ему не найти. А тот явно пребывал не в лучшем настроении, невидимые мрачные волны бились о спину Хулио, словно о защитный вал. Разумеется, Хулио не выдержал первым.

— Ну что еще? — спросил он, стараясь, чтобы голос не звучал раздраженно.

Как ни странно, голос Бенхи был вполне спокоен.

— Хулио, я обдумываю одну штуку. Повернись, пожалуйста, — попросил он.

— Могу даже сесть, — Хулио подгреб под спину подушку. — Ну?

Бенхамин сам сидел вполоборота и как будто боялся взглянуть на него.

— Есть такая штука — теория ролей, — начал объяснять Бенха. — Если тебе надо что-то получить, нужно поиграть в того, кто уже это получил. Главное — найти подходящую, стопроцентно свою роль и прочувствовать ее хотя бы на несколько секунд.

— И ты предлагаешь мне найти подходящую роль для того, кто снизу, я полагаю?

— Ну да. Да я знаю, знаю, что это маловозможно. Но вдруг? Чего ты хочешь от этой позиции? Хочешь получить удовольствие, например, — нужно взять роль того, кто получает удовольствие. Или получил уже, я не знаю, — он вздохнул.

«Чего я хочу? — подумал Хулио. — Хочу, чтобы ты не уходил. Это — единственное, чего я хочу. Я, может, и с козой бы согласился трахнуться в самом деле, лишь бы ты не уходил».

— Тебя заводит либо жесткое поведение партнера, либо когда ты сам контролируешь. Жесткое поведение я тебе обеспечить не могу. Может, можно как-то совместить позицию нижнего с контролем? — с отчаянием сказал Бенха. Наверное, и сам понимал, насколько жалко все это звучало сейчас.

— А что если я?..

Картинка, пришедшая Хулио в голову, была невероятно красочной и настолько возбуждающей, что у него, кажется, заполыхала даже кожа на груди. Позиция нижнего и контроль — да запросто! Боже. Конечно же. Единственная поза, в которой это возможно. Решение всех проблем. Он сделает это сам!

Эрекция наступила так стремительно, что закружилась голова. Хулио скосил глаза вниз — не заметно ли, но он был укрыт одеялом до самой груди, и в складках ничего не было видно.

— Что если ты что? — спросил Бенхамин.

Поколебавшись, Хулио озвучил свою мысль.

— Нет.

В голосе Бенхамина были холод и вся жесткость мира.

— Но почему? — с удивлением воскликнул Хулио. Отказ оказался неожиданно разочаровывающим.

— Потому что ты, похоже, не понимаешь, что в первый раз это очень больно и сколько травм себе можно причинить в такой позиции. Если ты у нас сумасшедший, то я не собираюсь брать такую ответственность на себя!

— Выбирай, — сказал Хулио спокойно. — Либо так, либо, похоже, никак.

— Нет, — отрезал Бенха. — И никогда, ты слышишь, ты никогда не заставишь меня делать что-то подобное с тобой! — Он повернулся к Хулио всем телом и, глядя прямо в лицо, повторил раздельно и четко: — Ты никогда не заставишь меня делать что-то, чего я НЕ хочу.

— Нет? — насмешливо переспросил Хулио.

— Нет. — В голосе Бенхамина не было ни сомнения, ни желания что-то доказывать, просто твердость человека, который всегда будет делать то, что говорит.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза. А потом… Кто из них бросился к другому первый, Хулио так и не понял, да и не было это в конечном итоге чем-то важным. Просто Хулио вдруг оказался в объятиях Бенхамина, в его твердых руках, а язык Бенхамина — в его рту, а произошедшее дальше он почти и не помнил. Во всяком случае, до того момента, когда оказался на постели с широко раздвинутыми ногами, с задницей, измазанной смазкой, снизу вверх глядя на нависающего над ним Бенху, который решительно натягивал презерватив. В этот момент, должно быть, по привычке, стало чуть-чуть страшно, захолодило позвоночник и тяжелый камень шлепнулся было в живот, но в следующий миг Бенха, разведя ноги Хулио еще шире, уже толкался в него. И это оказалось и больно, и ошеломляюще — все, как он читал, и не избежал он и того, чтобы, как какой-нибудь герой порно-рассказа, хватать воздух ртом, привыкая к чужеродному в себе, когда Бенха вошел на всю длину. Но Бенха был здесь, над ним, Бенха держал его, прижимал к себе, наклоняясь, сцеловывал капельки пота с его лица, тихонько трогал губами губы. Большей близости, большего соприкосновения Хулио не испытывал никогда в жизни. И все осмысленное в его голове в эти моменты сводилось к недоумению по поводу того, что, оказывается, есть некоторые вещи, которые ты получаешь, только если переступаешь через себя. 

Потом Бенха поцеловал его в шею и, словно это был сигнал, началась тряска, безудержная, сумасшедшая, и Хулио думал, что в конце они непременно умрут, потому что ну невозможно же, когда так невыносимо. Но оно отчего-то становилось еще невыносимей, и не за что было держаться, кроме того, кто был вместе с ним, и у Хулио в мыслях мелькнуло, что он теперь ни за что не отпустит Бенху, потому что как же он, Хулио, в этой тряске без него? Потом, конечно же, грохнуло — у Хулио в голове словно взорвался целый ядерный реактор, и за вспышкой, ослепляющей, пульсирующей, ничего не было видно целую вечность, а потом он открыл глаза и очень удивился, когда в наступившей оглушительной тишине обнаружил вдруг, что они оба живы, и что Бенха, мокрый и скользкий, обнимает его и гладит по мокрой спине дрожащей рукой.

— Ну вот видишь, — говорил Бенха, — все получилось же? — И целовал его в глаза. — Получилось же?

И Хулио потрепал его по волосам рукой, перепачканной непонятно чьей спермой, и, отвернувшись и подтянув к коленям край одеяла — на большее просто не хватило сил - мгновенно провалился в ровный, глубокий сон.


	8. Chapter 8

Первое, что Хулио почувствовал вслед за сладостным томлением в теле и непонятной (вначале) ломотой в понятном месте, — стыд. Причем настолько мучительный, какого не испытывал уже давно. Лет так двадцать, если не больше, и касалось это тогда не очень хорошо сделанной - по его мнению - работы. И да, да, тогда в процессе репетиций он тоже весь горел азартом, а потом, когда спектакль показывали уже вторую неделю, пришло понимание, что надо играть совсем не так. Разумеется, менять из-за его внезапных откровений на ходу всю концепцию никто не стал. Так он и доигрывал — ненавидя себя и мучаясь виной оттого, что совершенно не то давал зрителю.

Но тут он давал, кажется, то. Вот только… Что на него нашло, что он предложил Бенхамину такой способ? Так боялся его потерять? Возможно… Только вряд ли это меняет что-то…

Хулио выключил будильник и скосил глаза на Бенхамина. Обычно тот спал очень чутко, но сейчас даже не пошевелился. Притворяется?

За окном была темнота. Старательно игнорируя неприятные ощущения, Хулио сполз с кровати, засунул ноги в холодные тапки и поплелся в ванную. Горячая вода не помогла. Она казалась какой-то абсолютно чужеродной, скапливалась на теле, не проникая внутрь. Он представлялся сам себе заключенным в непроницаемый кокон — студенистая масса в прозрачной полиэтиленовой оболочке, и в этой массе трусливо трепыхалось сердце.  
Одевался — руки едва гнулись, как будто вся пластика потерялась ко всем чертям за одну ночь. Потом, чуть не разбив чашку, выпил кофе, наскоро выгулял собак и, вернувшись, немного постоял у окна в гостиной. Он помнил, что будильник Бенхамина должен был уже прозвонить, но тот все еще не выходил из спальни.

Хулио покосился на дверь, засунул руки в карманы куртки, но независимого вида не получалось. Почему же Бенха не встает? Ну же!

Нет, это никуда не годится! Уже половина седьмого, нужно было выйти еще пять минут назад… Подумаешь! Ну бросит его Бенха, разочаровавшись, ну будет в его жизни всего лишь еще одна одинокая зима. Как будто не переживал раньше он сорок лет мучительных вечеров, когда от холода и ветра никуда не хочется, да и некуда, идти, а сырость, кажется, проникает под кожу. Всего лишь еще одна зима.

Хулио вскинул голову и решительно пересек гостиную.

— Эй, ты куда? Уже уходишь? — возглас Бенхамина догнал его на выходе.

Хулио остановился, выдохнул и обернулся — так медленно, как только мог.

Бенхамин, натягивая тонкий серый свитер, в котором бегал по утрам, подошел к нему.

— И именно сегодня я проспал и опоздал провести утро с тобой, — огорченно сказал он. — Как ты?

— Я? В порядке.

— Точно в… порядке? — голос Бенхамина дрогнул.

— Да, да, в полном, — ответил Хулио как можно безразличнее.

— А я не очень, — признался тот.

— Вот как?

— Да, — Бенхамин подошел к Хулио еще на шаг и обнял его за талию. — Потому что я теперь не знаю, как дождаться следующей ночи.

Хулио задрожал, когда вторая рука Бенхамина пошла вверх по его шее, зарываясь в волосы. Полиэтиленовая оболочка таяла, студенистая масса перетекала обратно в живое, чувствующее тело.

— Кажется, ты собираешься устроить ее прямо сейчас? — Хулио старался быть беспечным, но голос все-таки подвел.

— Если бы мог, — рассмеялся Бенхамин, утыкаясь лицом ему в плечо, — если бы мог.

Хулио прижал его к себе, чувствуя, что еще немного - и контроль слетит к чертовой матери, но все-таки сделал усилие и отстранил. И снова не удержался и прижал, поймал губами стон с нашедших его губ, решительно отстранился вновь.

— Мне пора.

Бенхамин, привалившись к стене, дышал рвано и смотрел рассеянно, будто даже сквозь Хулио, — видимо, тоже никак не мог прийти в себя.

Хулио поцеловал его в щеку и сбежал, сначала по лестнице, потом с крыльца, по дороге отчаянно пытаясь перевести внимание на что-нибудь совершенно не существенное. Машина стояла в кармане за поворотом, как всегда. Хулио открыл дверцу и попросил водителя доехать до магазинчика за углом.

Сделал два шага по тротуару вслед и, проверяя, все ли на своих местах в карманах куртки, вдруг нащупал салфетку.

_— Давно хотел сделать это!_

_— Что - это? Что ты пишешь?!_

_— Потом прочитаешь! Нееет, я сказал «потом»!_

Должно быть, Бенхамин запихнул ее к нему в карман, пока обнимал. Хулио помнил, что до этого ее там точно не было. Он подошел к ближайшему фонарю и поднес салфетку к глазам, пытаясь в тусклом свете разглядеть корявые буквы.

«Не все пары заканчивают одинаково. Некоторые вообще не заканчивают», — прочел он.

И рассмеялся, чувствуя, как от щемящей нежности на глаза наворачиваются слезы.

А потом просто пошел вперед. Утро было очень свежим, чувствовалось, что начался май.  
Хулио остановился, чтобы поплотнее запахнуть куртку, и обернулся — посмотреть на уже не видный за поворотом дом. И рассмеялся снова. Ну надо же! Все случилось и прошло. Прошло. И он чувствовал эту близость, и Бенхамин ее, выходит, чувствовал тоже.

А теперь пусть себе приходит какая угодно зима, подумал он вдруг. И пусть будет прохладно, и сыро, и ветрено. И пусть даже, как несколько лет назад, Буэнос-Айрес засыплет снегом и закроются все учреждения, а от перебоев с электричеством город станет похожим на зону апокалипсиса и никуда нельзя будет добраться из-за внезапно забастовавших такси. И собьются все графики, и будут ругаться режиссеры, и он сам будет ругаться, и все планы на много-много дней полетят к чертям. Пусть. Что бы ни случилось, он знал — потому что тот, кто засунул эту салфетку в его карман, лохматый и сонный, собираясь на съемки, пил сейчас кофе на кухне в доме за его спиной, — что бы ни случилось, он знал: ни одна зима для него, Хулио, уже никогда не будет прежней.


End file.
